


The Matrix of Renewal

by Saya_Star



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Song: Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou | Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Star/pseuds/Saya_Star
Summary: Their fear isn’t Orion disbelieving Primus' request this ‘duty’ onto him. Their fear is him accepting it(again).
Kudos: 2





	The Matrix of Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> As I listen to a Vocaloid song, I happen to come across this idea... it was devastatingly fitting I'm surprised nobody had done it yet! Transformers and the song 'Tower of Ai' do not belong to me. There will be major deaths... of sorts.

The Matrix of Renewal  
  


Bookkeeper: Orion

There is a light shining from the Matrix. Its brightness rivals the sun rising above as he and his group of friends climb the cliffs. At the top, is a pillar made of grey stones layered with metal fillings in between. Its arch with mysterious markings is above their helms. Of course, he had no idea what it says; most likely it’s something profound. One by one, he and his friends enter the tower with anxiety. The stone room reveals a doorway the moment the group encounters it. This is it. The moment Orion gets inside the room is the moment when he must pray with everything he has. If there’s a trial to pass, he’ll go through with it. With his family by his side, he knew things will turn out all right. He turns and faces them behind him. “Alright, everyone. Remember our vow. We’ll get through this together.” Orion said with determination. The rest grimly nods.

Messenger-bot: Bumblebee

The moment Bumblebee stung Orion is the moment their time together comes to an end. With roughness, he pushes the paralyzed mech through the entrance and quickly turns his back. He didn’t want to see Orion’s last expression. Let him keep his friend’s brave face in his mind before this cursed trial steals it away for good. His words came out sharp and cruel. But he can’t falter. He won’t allow the chance to question his change of loyalty. Loyalty. That’s what Bumblebee likes most about him and was relieved it hadn’t gone away when they all entered into a different universe. If you can call this world one. Fortunately, the door closes quickly as it opens. It won’t unless only one mech is in the room. Taking a deep breath, he went to the well.

Its dark liquid bubbling and rising ominously.

Swords-femme: Windblade

She remembers their past lives by seeing their faces. She remembers the good, the bad, and the grey. The universe they land in gave them no time to dreg up grudges and wrongdoings. Orion made sure it continues that way. It's touch and go but they manage. She even finds herself enjoying Slipstream on their sparring. A good fighter for a Decepticon. Honorable too. She may as well call this group family. …A family who will lose one of their own for the sake of the world. Windblade heard of what the role is from the messenger who announced the next chosen. As explained, the chosen must go to the tower, pray in each room to restore the elements shown, reach the top of the spire. The rest will take care of itself. No one will get in Orion’s way towards his destination. And he’s allowed company up to 9 people. Her first thought was ‘It’s too easy,” To her dismay when she was given notes on the last chosen who went, she was right. Therefore, before Orion got his pede in the next room, her sword blocks his path. He halts and stares in shock at her. Windblade in turn gave her an imitating glare and threatens him to step away from the door. She went inside; her Energon convertor breaking at seeing Orion’s betrayed sadness and the others’ blank expressions. As she anxiously stands in the middle of the iron-bricked room, Windblade looks up towards the entrance. It has the same design as the tower’s, except there’s only one character in the middle.

The character which made Windblade grimace.

Medic: Ratchet

If there’s a higher being, then Ratchet hates it with a passion. It seems no matter what, Orion wounds up taking the role of sacrifice for the greater good. The moment he heard of his old friend becoming the next messiah, he starts going through books for a loophole. He never thought he would do research alongside Megatron of all mechs but he’s gotten used to the ex-gladiator by now. He even became something of a comfort. Pity the end of the world is what it takes to be civil towards one another. …No… that’s not _entirely_ true. It was Orion who made it possible like so many times before. The difference is the ‘blessings’ are their new threats rather than each other. On the way up towards the next room, Ratchet treated Orion for the sting making sure there was enough dosage of sedative for him to move but not for too long. He was able to walk inside swiftly and 'upset' Starscream on the way. Saying how the light shines on him better than the seeker. As Ratchet braces himself for what would be his ultimate struggle towards his end, he still trying to pinpoint how the sun would get involved. The worst it would do is ruin his paint job as he walks through the desert. And with no Energon in clear sight... Starvation seems too slow a pace to finish him off- Just then a gentle wind began to pick up and something sparkling rising off the dunes answers his question.  
  


…Oh… ah, _Pits._

Inventor: Starscream

What irony. The first lie Starscream said to Orion is true at the same time. He _doesn’t_ deserve to get inside the next tomb. He never did. Not what he’ll receive in order to save the world. He remembers his past lives - before, during, and after the war. He also remembers moments when he actually gets along with the bot however irritating he becomes at times. It’s at this point he finally understands why Orion keeps doing what he’s done. For better or worse, they’re all one messed-up, sappy family. Autobots. Decepticons. What does it matter? In the end, they have begun with birth and going to meet the same conclusion which is death. In this case, their deaths will be very horrific. All the more reason why he rather Orion be an irritating goody-two-shoes for as long as he's able. While he stood in shock after seeing Ratchet went inside the room, Starscream secretly tries to sneak off towards the next chamber. Unfortunately, Orion spots him and both started running for it. Starscream had to transform into a jet in order to get there first. The only bright side to this dimension. He transforms back as the door slams shut; making the room pitch black. There. He has done his part. He figures this would serve as punishment for his past lives. It’s not like this will be any diff-

Whispers. Oh. It’s starting already.

Spokes-mech: Hot Rod

“Come on. One last race. You vs. Earth.” Hot Rod murmurs. If he’s going out, he’s going out with style. “Annnnd… _GO!_ ” With a rumble, he ran then transforms into his car mode speeding away across the plain. He ignores everything except his wheels on the ground and the memory of the final party he made to cheer his friends up. Hot Rod declares it to be a celebration of the peaceful times they had (however short it was). Everyone agrees it’s the perfect reason; including Orion. No overdrinking their high-grade Energon though. Don’t want anyone to accidentally expose their plans before reaching the tower. What Hot Rod wound up doing is shepherding his friend; separating him and the entrance using his flames. The crack on the ground appears close behind him; its goal is to swallow him whole. That’s okay. He rather it's him taking it than Orion. The mech who’s putting others ahead of himself. The mech who passes the torch of leadership onto him with eyes full of faith. Orion sacrifices for him and everyone; no matter their faction or species. Now it’s his turn. As the crack finally catches up beneath him, the ground opens wide for Hot Rod to fell through. He smiles; returning to his body mode.

He lost…it was a good race.

Poet: Megatron

How many times must this happen? How many times he meets Opit- Orion with glad tidings then something comes by to slag it all up? At least this time it wasn’t because of his irrationally aggressive nature. Megatron honestly thought he would walk side by side with his friend in peace. But of course, this damned prophecy had to land on _Orion!_ Pits, why couldn’t it be him?? He read what it entails! He can take the suffering! Primus knows he deserves it for all the indignities he caused in all his past lives. Then again if this _is_ his punishment, that may be the point. He knows Orion _can’t_ the way he is but still _willing_ to; whether it’s his choice or not. When he first heard the news, he had to go to the next room as everyone ‘congratulates’ him. Everyone shared the same thought – _They can’t let Orion know the details._ That’s why Megatron suggests searching for all books on the subject in town, then hide them. The villagers will take them out after they left. What’s the point of being destroyed? This won’t be the last time this slagging ‘quest’ will happen. The next sacrifice will need it in 15 years. So, once again, he’s betraying Orion. It may be for his own well-being but still. And the worst part is he’ll never know if this would bring any good. Orion’s spirit is breaking piece by piece; caused by himself and his friends no less. Quickly, he marches towards the door; shoved Orion aside like he was paper (he didn’t enjoy it). He found himself in the middle of the open field, waiting for something to end him.

Just then, a lightning bolt strikes close to his pede; grass caught in flames.

Performer: Skywarp

This is the first time Skywarp wished everyone has his warping ability. When Orion was announced as Messiah, he desperately wished it’s easy to learn it. At least they could all warp to another dimension. Orion went to close his bookshop for preparation of the long (and, unbeknownst to him, last) journey. A meeting is taken place at Ratchet’s clinic as they too prepare. They would have to treat this as some ‘Chosen One’s quest’ like in the stories Orion used to read and enjoy. Skywarp **hates** those types of tales since it always ends with the day or world being saved. They hardly tell what has become of the hero and their lives afterward. Same for Orion: what would happen once he reaches the top? Would _he_ be able to walk away with his life this time? He hopes what they’re doing will be enough for that to happen. When he starts waltzing with Orion to the point of dizziness, Skywarp twirls and lets him go towards the far wall and warps to the doorway. He smugly waves at him and ran inside; the door slams shut behind him. He finds himself on top of a cliff… and up ahead is a dark tornado coming at him. He finds his warping ability disabled.

Skywarp hoped it had sent to his remaining friends instead.

Soldier: Slipstream

There weren’t many interactions between the two; other than on the battlefield. But if circumstances were different, Orion would’ve been someone she would follow. She was sure of it. After Orion was announced to be the next sacrifice, she wishes he wasn’t. Slipstream didn’t witness it but she had heard times where, at its darkest, the Autobot leader sacrifice his life for everyone. When they finished, the expressions are all grim. Ranging from regrets to mourning; from anguish to frustrations. Only herself and Windblade are those who hadn’t experience the displeasure of losing a comrade/worthy opponent/carrier figure. She once asked Bumblebee if there was any attempt of finding the alternative. Bumblebee shook his head; at times, the situation was too dire and/or caught them all off guard. By the time a mech did come up with one, there wasn’t enough time, resources, and the attacks are no use towards the common threat. “Well, we have the advantage of time and resources.” Slipstream had said to the group of eight. “Let’s find another way.” They had time; before and during travels. Attacks are pointless; they’re up against a deity and the last battle against one, Orion’s sacrifice was performed anyway. The resources, however… She was trained to be a soldier for protecting their village. This will be her last duty. Judging on his defensive stance it would seem Orion is ready this time. Oh well; that’s to be expected all things considered. They wrestle to the ground with Thundercracker trying to break them up. Slipstream manages to collide Thundercracker to Orion, gave a quick salute, and briskly went in ignoring their cries. She enters a barren forest. She laid herself and firearms down to the ground, placing her hands on her stomach.

A gentle flurry of snow starts to fall.

Merchant: Thundercracker

It’s when the remaining pair reached the final chamber that Thundercracker realize something: he no longer wishes to keep deceiving Orion. He had no problem with white lies and omissions the moment Bookkeeper is selected to be the next dead mech walking. But that was before each of his friends started ‘betraying’ him. What was once an optimistic and confident leader-he-could-be-if-fate-wasn’t-such-a-slagger is now a miserable and tortured mech who’s clenching on the final straw. And Thundercracker will have to break it. Is this for all those destroyed versions of Cybertron because neither side’s willing to sit and talk things over when an opportunity arrives? Is it for all the planets falling like dominos as they bring their civil war to those who didn’t want anything to do with them? If it is, _lesson learned._ His footsteps echo alongside Orion’s as they reach the final doorway. They look at one another for what would be the last time. He wanted to keep the promise made a few flights back and he is… just not in the way his friend would like. He couldn’t say a word; afraid he won’t be able to keep the appearance up. Instead, he punches hard on the face catching him off-guard, and ran for the room. Orion is strong though. Fortunately, Thundercracker pickpocketed a safeguard from his cape: The Matrix of Renewal. Threatening to crush it in gesture. He could, _he_ _should,_ …Orion bows his helm in defeat. Thundercracker carefully (reluctantly) tosses the Matrix on the floor. Hearing the door slam behind him, he went to the center without hesitation.

The creatures coming out from the dirt walls are moving towards him.

Prime: Orion

There is little light remaining within the Matrix. It was growing dimmer since the others took his place. Orion laid it across his lap; wondering in despair where things had gone wrong. In the beginning, when everyone found themselves at another dimension, the continued war came to a screeching halt. Even more so when the lands start to break underneath their pedes. It was chaotic and there was no room for old grudges or ‘survival of the fittest’. If the world goes, everyone and everything follows suit. Somehow, they managed to pull a truce and lived through the would-be end of the world. No one knows how it had stopped until a messenger came for him. Orion was determined to follow through with Primus’ Will in order to keep those precious days. He assumed everyone thought the same. It wasn’t until Bumblebee paralyzed him when it fell cruelly apart. One by one, individuals revealed their true selves. The Decepticons rushing for the rooms weren’t a complete shock as opposed to the Autobots. Even so, to satisfy their greed amidst the end of the world… To discard the good times created together… He stood up, holding the Matrix’s handle, and began to walk up the remaining stairs to the top. Perhaps he can appeal to the higher being to spare the world regardless. It’s the only thing he could do now. He reaches the top to see a shrine in the middle overseeing the land in ruin like before. Its sky is darkened with clouds and earthquakes are heard from afar. Circling it are statues of 10 deities he’s familiar with; with one located at the center. Orion went there; on the statue’s lap is an indent of where the Matrix should be. He places the item carrying a minuscule light and bows his head. “Please divinities of this world. Don’t terminate this planet because of my failings to uphold my duties.”

There was silence and then it answered, “There is no need. You performed your duties well.”

…What? Orion sharply lifts his head up, befuddled. “But I hadn’t entered any of the chambers! What do you mean!?”

Silence then came to the rumblings from all nine statues opening their mouths and nine balls of light drifts towards the Matrix. Orion starts to shake vigorously as the first one went inside showing the first chamber.

Bumblebee violently tossed and drowning by oil coming out of the well.

The next spark is Windblade’s; she was being burnt alive by the raging flames.

Ratchet’s spark shown him starving in the middle of a desert on bended knees while the rust storm invades his systems.

Starscream’s reveals him screaming in madness and ripping himself apart. What he saw and heard in the darkness Orion doesn’t want to know.

The next is Hot Rod’s; he tried to outrun the collapsing earth and after willingly falls in the cracks, his body was crushed, grinding between them.

With each vision he sees, his grief and horror grow. Why? Why had they taken these blessings (torments)?? _‘It’s because they didn’t want you to suffer them.’_ His inner voice responds as the next spark enters the Matrix.

For Megatron’s, he was repeatedly struck by electricity while standing. Orion could see his armor melting, running to the ground.

For Skywarp’s, a tornado made of sharp crystals rips him apart. Pieces of him are flying all over the sky.

With the snowfall, Slipstream’s end might’ve been gentle if it wasn’t for the fact that icicles had grown from the ground piercing her.

And the last spark showed Thundercracker being eaten alive by multitudes of Scraplets.

Orion fell to his knees; tears running down his face …They kept their vows. Right until the end, _they all kept their vows..._

_As they gathered together on the hilltop, Orion stares at the renewed planet. It’s calm, fresh, and peaceful. He wishes the same could be said for himself and his group. Everyone was frizzled out after the earthquakes, tidal waves, and other disasters. Too many close calls; even for Cybertronians. Orion tightens his mouth and firmly nods. He turns around facing the survivors. “Let us form an oath, here and now. We’ll share **all** fortunes that come to us: joy **and** pain.”_

_He didn't think they would agree let alone accept. But they did on the condition until they escape. They were unable to; the renewed land didn't have the necessary materials to build a spaceship. Eventually, the group became close to each other; even Megatron and Starscream! For 15 years they were working on restoring the planet and making a living while still looking for a way out. By then, everyone has grown comfortable with each other with few arguments. Then came the messenger bearing a mission of utmost honor and importance. The world will soon be in a chaotic state again unless Orion takes the artifact and present it to the deities in charge to grant mercy. When the Matrix was shown, Orion and the company were beginning to suspect the world they're on has similar beliefs to their own Primus and the 12 makers. When asked, they were close. There is Primus but there are 10 makers instead. To him though, it doesn't matter. They are in need of assistance for survival. "I accept." The rest were in shock._

He knows the group knows one way or another, the Matrix would require his Spark in order for life to go on. It occurs so often in the past. They made it so Orion won't be the sacrifice. This is the very first time this has happened. What now? What should he do? How could he possibly move on after all this!?... How could he possibly forgive himself after assuming they had betrayed him and the family made...?

"Stand Orion. For the ritual is not complete."

He raised his head, his face long dried still in grief with fresh bitterness. What _else_ is required to complete this damned ritual? ...Does it even matter anymore? Slowly, slowly he stood up facing the statue of Primus. Its Matrix now shines brightly once more. As he stands, the nine statues created a violet force field around the altar. Orion was taken aback. A heavy click sounded out and he warily looks behind him... the Matrix is floating...

Without warning, the artifact slams into Orion's chest; its energy tentacles wedges into his Spark. He yells madly as he was forced to not only witness the ‘ritual’ from his families’ perspective… **_but to experience it._** Each moment towards their deaths was tormenting him inside out. All the while the Matrix is draining his Energon. By the time Orion seen the last moment of the last Spark, his own had also entered into the Matrix. His blackened body collapse to the ground and the Matrix float back with the statue of Primus.

Somewhere in another dimension, there came a voice.

_“Wake up.”_

And the being who was beckoned by Primus – his Primus - opened his optics… and remembers.

Epilogue

This time, there are no Autobots and Decepticons. Cybertron has problems but not enough to conduct a universal revolution-based war. This time, Optimus had found the others and befriended them again. In the beginning, some of the individuals saw Optimus as a strange mech. He only laughs; not feeling the least bit insulted. “I like to think of myself as part of our one messed-up, sappy family.”

Starscream twitches his wings and scoffs. “…You’d think that, wouldn’t you? Typical. The one time you agree with me,”

It would seem the group is slowly regaining memories of the accursed planet as well. Megatron was quite hesitant about meeting him again. Bumblebee flat-out avoided him. But eventually, they too were drawn to Optimus’ forgiving aura. Windblade took the longest considering she hales from Caminus.

Then came the Matrix. He knows it’s inevitable but this time, he can’t help but feel apprehensive towards it. While everyone else is commenting on how lucky he is to be chosen like Ironhide and Ariel, the nine were suspicious. They made sure Cybertron kept its peaceful upkeep to the point where the worst it grows into is some minor protests. Why is it active? The answer came in a form of Unicron. Soon after, Thundercracker and Slipstream’s team discovered it while exploring space for Energon storage. They were lucky to leave undetected; it was busy devouring a planet covered with metal.

"Everyone. The original plan was to go to Unicron’s center and place the Matrix and my Spark within." The group – his family - was horrified of hearing what Optimus just said. Did the Matrix gave that idea to him?! But then he lifts his hand, silencing everyone's protest. "However, that will be saved as a last resort." He then smiles warmly. "Let us find another way."

Optimus doesn't know if there was one but after seeing everyone smile in relief and joy, he's willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Didn't expect that? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
